Ladder 25
You move west to the San Fransisco Harbor... San Francisco Harbor Almost all that's left of the sprawling, cluttered hodgepodge of piers, warehouses, and ships that was the San Francisco Harbor is massive piles of pulverized rubble. Devastated by worse than the worst of earthquakes, it was the center of the colossal battle between the attacking Decepticon city-Transformer Trypticon, and San Francisco's defender, Metroplex, causing hundreds of millions of dollars in property damage. Hardly a building is left standing, except for the EDC complex on Alameda to the east, miraculously missed in the fighting. Contents: Inferno Dredclaw Sunder Sweepcraft shortranges back to his doppelganger <>. He's aquiver with excitement. Rubble. Destruction. And even death. As the bony hand of an oppressive black pall falls heavily on the citizens of San Francisco, some rise up against its darkness. Some rise up amidst the gloom. Some rise up... Where others can't. It is this that brings the sparkling chrome and dazzling crimson of Autobot Fire and Rescue to the forefront, its beacon of hope and light in the form of Everyone's Favorite Firefighter leading the charge as his white aerial ladder extends to yet another section of yet another crushed building. San Francisco's bravest scramble up its titanic length, hoselines in hand, to put the stop on yet another conflagration caused by the damage of battle. Little does everyone know it's not necessarily the blast itself that can crush the spirits of a people. It's the ongoing fight afterwards, as teetering floors collapse, electricity courses through once protected structural members, and water... Gallons upon gallons of water pool from sheared pipes and cracked drains to accumulate dangerously in hidden basements and unnatural scuppers. But there is more that faces San Francisco and her people today, even as the quiet hiss of escaping gas is missed by even the most trained ears entering the damaged building at hand. "Ladder Two-Five to Fire Attack! Ah'm showin' CNG in th' structure, n' she's in th' LFL! Retreat yer lines! I repeat, BACK OUT-" -thhhh-WHOOOOOOOOM!- Sweepcraft dips low, homing in on where their specific target is. "Ahhh, yes, I will make sure I am careful," he says, "I truly do not wish to share his fate." The wings of the Sweepcraft smoothly swing back and around, legs extend and turn as Dredclaw emerges into robot form. Fire Chief's Countach races through the streets, emergency lights flashing and siren hooting at other cars to clear the way. He falls into place behind Inferno, using his sophisticated sensors and communications equipment to try and coordinate the emergency efforts of other vehicles in the area. When the building explodes, he shouts in dismay, "Inferno!!" Dredclaw lands and looks about at the ruined city and docks, the plume of a gas main explosion reflected in the trackers crimson optics. "The humans are out and about trying to recover and rebuild." he smirks, liking the devestation he surveys. "This might actually be to our advantage. If we can locate but a couple of units alone, we may not have to face the might of their troops all together. A Hunt then, my wingsib. We have a Hunt." he chuckles darkly and stalks into the ruins, senses primed for their targets. A few EDC worker drones are evident near some warehouses. Sweepcraft transforms and lands, then accompanies Dredclaw as they move in closer. "Yes, indeed, a Hunt," he agrees, the battle-hunger starting to envelop him. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. A belch of raging black smoke and a dagger of bluish tinged flame detonates from the sheared structure, its opaque and deadly nature completely enclosing any view of the building and the firefighters that stand to protect it. What windows are left in surrounding buildings immediately obliterate in the shockwave, even as the sickly sweet sound of sweepcraft engines begin to become audible on the horizon. And as rubble rains on the street below, peppering the asphalt like a shotgun blast, heat and the laws of thermodynamics take over, pulling the shroud of smoke and debris from the Big Red Machine known as Inferno. It clings stubbornly to his form as it's revealed, an Autobot proud, back and shoulders squared against the blast, with three San Francisco firefighters cradled within his massive, scarred ebon hands. Windshields shattered beyond recognition, the crimson titan turns away from the building, gently lowers his hands, and lets the bunker clad heroes down to the ground. "Hot damn, boys... Y'all gotta be careful in yonder." Seeing the form of his fellow Autobot forces a wink and a wave, as right here, right now, amidst the flames and standing the line is exactly where this Autobot wants to be. "Call th' general alarm, fellas. Catch th' exposures awn th' C side n' write 'er off. We cain't make a good stop until we's got th' damn gas taken care of." Lumbering up and letting his grin expand into one of happy recognizance, the Autobot firefighter tips his brow toward the red and white speedster, Red Alert. "Hell, Red. Where ya been? We's been scrappin' out 'ere fer Primus knows how long." Chrome decks and bins shift in an orchestrated pattern, revealing a set of powerful(is the steel BULGING?)arms, rotating around the cab as it raises to form a semblance of a broad chest. The frame and rear decks swivel into place to form legs, and a darkened face, with eyes alight like Hell's unholy flame appears above the cabin... The red fire chief's car transforms into Red Alert. Red Alert looks slightly revealed to see Inferno emerge from the rubble. "Oh...I've been around. I'm afraid my duties within Autobot City have kept me occupied for some time now." He looks around at the destruction. "I only wish I could have come out to San Fransisco proper in less dire circumstances. Any idea what caused this? I've long suspected Quintesson activity in this area, due to the suitablity of the Ocean for their Shartkicons..." Sky Lynx says, "Greetings chaps" Dredclaw steps around the debris from a destroyed chuch, its front wall and steeple barely standing as the rest of the structure is a gutted ruin. The Trackers' shadows fall upon the silent statues ornamenting the holy ground, and it seems the heavens themselves are shamed to see the sight, as a cloud obscures the suns rays, and the shadows melt away in the lack of Sol's presence. Peering from his vantage point, Dredclaw holds up a fist, his being going taught with restrained exuberence. "There..." he whispers to his twin. "There's 3 exos by that building. I make less than a half dozen unarmored. How many servos do we need?" he asks Sunder. Sunder looks at a copy of the list. "I'd say we should gut enough to get about six of them," he says, "Plenty for the both of us, and some leftover as a gift to Scrapper, for his work. Does that sound reasonable?" He creeps ever closer to the targets, his optics fixing on the closest one. "Well, I reckon it was th' Decepti-punks, n' that lapdawg Trypti-wait. Wait jes'a damn second." The heavy brows on the firefighter's face immediately pinch against his optics, furrowing into deadly slits as his head cocks, almost as if straining to listen. In fact he IS straining to listen over the roar of the still active fire in the building adjacent to him. Listening intently for the sound of incoming doom. "Red, ya know that itchy feelin' ya get when th' exhaust fumes 'er about t' hit th' fan? Listen t' me, like ah need t' tell YOU a' all people 'bout bein' on yer toes. Somethin' though... Somethin' ain't right. Got yer scanners handy? Ah got a feelin' we's gonna get rowdy 'ere in a sec." Red Alert 's head turns slowly, optics drifting around in the direction of the Sweeps, even though they are nearly half a mile away. "Inferno - now that you mention it, my sensors have been picking up something. It sounded like voices...definately Cybertronian in origin due to their modulation and buried high-frequency sounds. I had been too busy earlier to investigate, but -they- could be the cause of your itchy feeling." Red Alert doesn't mention the fact that he's had an itchy feeling for the last 28 years, but has learned to sometimes push it back in his mind. Dredclaw nods, "Lets round it up to ten, if we can... the bigger the present, the happier the Constructicon will be." He peers back around. "There's two main servo packs on each of them, so that's six right here... you flank left, I'll go right." The Huntsman then moves swiftly, taking his position and waiting on his Wingsib to do the same. "Good idea," Sunder agrees, his wicked smile spreading ever wider on his bearded visage. He ducks his head and sneaks around to the left flank, so he is in position to strike. He waits for his twin to choose a target, which would distract the others. Then he would make his move, and take them by surprise from behind. Mmmmhmmm. If Red Alert says something's up, you can bet the farm, your cattle, and even your kids that something's up. And with confirmation from his attuned and inquisitive brother in arms, Inferno lets a gutteral grunt slip from his audializer as his hand reaches to his back, wrapping around the massive handle of an Autobot-sized pickheaded axe. It releases with a *clink!* of retracting servos, falling heavily into an experienced, well-worn hand. "Uh huh. Thought we mighta had company. Primus forbid a feller bucks a gut feelin', huh?" Letting the weapon swing to the forefront, it nicks the asphalt of the street below, forcing a spark from its edge as it swings up to bear. And in classic form, the smile widening dangerously upon his face, the Big Red Machine rolls his neck with an audible *POP!* "Ahhight then. Let's go huntin'." Pressing a blind panel on his forearm, the firefighter speaks, as if over a radio. "Ladder Two-Five... Ah mean, Inferno t' all respondin', we got possible contact wit' hostiles, Harbor Recovery Area in th' Hot Zone. Passin' Command, goin' in fer investigation. Ladder Two-Five has PAR." Inferno says, "Ladder Two-Five... Ah mean, Inferno t' all respondin', we got possible contact wit' hostiles, Harbor Recovery Area in th' Hot Zone. Passin' Command, goin' in fer investigation. Ladder Two-Five has PAR." Sky Lynx says, "Ah, faithful scanners, never fail me yet," Ahems, "This is Sky Lynx-- I am heading to your location, I should be there shortly! Just hang in there chaps, because this caliverary has been looking forward to some good times, haha!" Sol's rays burst from behind the cloud as Dredclaw prepares to leap at the nearest EDC exo-worker his demonic shadow racing ahead of him only moments before his anti-grav propelled pounce. "Huh...?" the pilot grunts as he sees a pair of wings sprout from the shadow that he was working in, "Decepti....AAAAHHH" he screams as Dredclaw's talons rip into his exo suit, staggering him against the rubble and tossing him over a destroyed car. Sky Lynx soars down into view from the skies above. Dredclaw roars, "NOW!" Sunder likewise pounces, choosing a target and tearing into it with his claws. The startled human pilot is quickly extracted from the machine and tossed aside like a rag doll. The Sweep then begins digging around, tearing the machine apart to get the pieces he needs from it. You say, "Inferno - EDC shortwave communications indicate they are under attack!" he looks around briefly, then leaps up onto the side of a low-building, grabbing at the edges to pull himself up. Once there he leaps onto the next building, this one a little taller, and scrabbles up the side of that one. Finally he turns, orienting himself on the two Sweeps. He points out the direction they're in from his larger Autobot brother. "That way!!" The decepticons may have just started, but there was one problem with autobots, they were always in communications, and secondly when dealing with this autobot, he was always watching the earth below for any strange activity. This one-- was to close to home. The Large white shuttle came screaming out of the clouds. It roared over head and then banked over the area, low enough it caused the ground to shake and the waters to part from the very sheer speed he was moving and the very power of his thrusters. He came back around again chuckling to himself as he spotted out the hidden Sweeps, even as they moved in to attack, "Come on now, Brutes! Are you honestly so neive to come in and attack an autobot protected area!" He says as he then transforms and pulls back upward again, he tail smacking into the ocean, sending some of the water fling into the peers below. "If the duo fire-crew doesn't deal with you, my claws will surely be enough to do that honors." Sky Lynx paused as he flew back over, one of the scents of the sweeps caught his attention as he let down a low growl, "..you.." he hissed, his optical band flickered. "..I remember you.." Sweeps may look alike, but to Sky Lynx, he could individual point one out, and one of them here hunted him-- turned him into a mini'lynx, and then tried to hunt him again.. Justice-- now would be his... Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. "Shit." Even amidst the cacophany of construction equipment, fire, and worker's shouts, the scream of the hapless EDC agent pierces the air, landing fully on the Autobot Firefighter's audial receptors like a hammer on an anvil. Yet with the carnage at hand forcing the soundwaves against buildings and other structures, the noise comes as if from all directions, essentially leaving the Autobot in a case of head-wrenching confusion. "Whut th' hell!? I cain't tell where it's comin' from!" Enter the always reliable Red Alert. Like a laser he pinpoints the source of the conflict, and like a coiled spring, Inferno nods, let's slip a shouted "Gotcha!", and hits the pavement like a man insane, each footfall rumbling the surrounding area with each successive *THWUMP!*. But in classic Autobot fashion, speed comes not from fleet of foot, but from the scream of rubber on the road. "AUTAHBOTS! TRANSFORM N' ROLL OUT!" As quick as flashover, arms and legs retract into the deck and chassis as the head disappears to form a sparkling 1985 Pierce Ladder Apparatus. The diesel powerplant rumbles like thunder, roaring and ready! Dredclaw flips the first exo over onto its front and digs into the middle of its back, ripping out the upper control servo and tucking it into his opening chest compartment. Looking up he curses, "Unicron! They're already on top of us, brother!" he snarls as Sky Lynx makes his entrance, and he knows the EXO pilots got off a broadband distress call as well, so more help is undoubtedly on the way. Seeing as the mech he kneels upon no longer has upper body funtions, he turns and targets the third EXO as the young pilot is backing away in horror, "Leave the suit, and you will live" the Tracker/Terminator growls, "I have no need to terminate you, but I will." <> the Sweep tightbands to his twin. <> Sunder hears his twin's warnings, and speedily attacks another exosuit. And another. Each time, he tears it open, almost surgically (if messily) rips out the upper control servo, stows it away in his chest compartment, and moves to the next target. He's nervously aware that the Shuttle-beast is about, and probably looking for revenge. He works quickly, to try to get as many as he can before the Autobots stop him. Red Alert leaps off of the building, flexing his legs slightly to absorb some of the impact of landing (and also to prevent too much damage to the pavement he lands on), then transforms and races down the street, quickly pulling up alongside Inferno. Red's emergency lights flash, and his sirens wail in a long continuous call now, doing his best to -add- to the attention the conspicuous Autobot Fire Engine on a full-on charge draws. There's a time to be subtle and stealthy, and then there's a time to let your presence as noble warriors for freedom be known. With their EDC allies - along with precious human civilians - in danger, and the threat coming primarily from Sweeps - known sometimes for secretive, predatory tactics that -rely- on intimidation and isolation, this is clearly a time for the later. Red Alert says, "Sky Lynx, Inferno - EDC emergency workers report two Sweeps, and my sensors confirm...wait, the Decepticons are stealing components from the EDC exo-suits they have attacked. Sky Lynx, the one you're attacking - don't let him get away yet! Inferno and I will be there momentarily, we'll stop the other. They won't get away with it this time!!" Sky Lynx storms down below his large blue claws extended as the bottom half discounts and tries to pounce onto of Sunder, who manages to avoid, causing the Lynx unit to roar angerly toward the Sweep. The Sky Unit flies over head, growling before it swoops overhead as a warning really as they both speak at the same time, "You-- You I know is to blame for what conspired with me. I'll find the other and also make him pay.." The Lynx unit hisses, "..and I will be the hunter.." The Sky Unit lands down and growls lowly, "..and you will be the hunted..." You bet your Unicron-loving ass they'll be on you in moments, Dredclaw. Because as the road clicks off in ever-increasing increments, the squeal of massive Goodyear tires begins to sound through the cavernous halls of destruction formed near the San Francisco Harbor as they claw at the pavement for traction as twenty-five tons of firefighting apparatus assaults the street. Yet the occasional low-pitched roar of protesting vulcanized rubber is nothing compared to the red light that begins to shine in the area, followed almost immediately by the banshee's scream of a Federal wind-up siren. Listen, Decepticons. Listen well. *rrrrrwwwWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW! HOOOOOOOOONK!!!* "Make a hole, people! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" And before you know it, the glimmer of sunlight on chrome, the roar of turbodiesel fury, and the optic searing glow of crimson beacons begins to make itself apparent on the hill. "Copy that, Red! Catch me a line, boys! AH'M GOIN' IN!" Sky Lynx says, "Trust me," growls lowly, "This one wont be going far..." The young EDC pilot skewered by Dredclaw's malevolent gaze shucks out of harness and bails from his EXO like it was on fire, Dredclaw dips back down, extracting the lower servo unit from the mech he's own and leaps up, heading for the evacuated suit. Just then the retched sound of Inferno's siren blares across the courtyard, and his red lights flash across the scene. Punchin his hand through the human's reinforced armor, he rips out another servo, and lets the suit fall where it may- he has no more time to harvest as the Cavalry has arrived. EDC Pilot says, "I just crapped my pants!" Dredclaw growls, "I've got three... but there's no more time..." By this time, Sunder has plundered five suits, and is about to take a sixth when Sky Lynx descends, in a clear attempt to take the Sweep's head off. Sunder ducks to avoid the grasping claws. "When will you learn? YOU are the prey, and always will be!" he shouts at the Shuttle-beast. The wailing siren tells him that more Autobots are on the way. He sighs and prepares to defend himself, trying to decide whether they should flee now, or stay and fight to see if they could get more parts. With a loud snap, the bottom half of Sky Lynx lets go, with a golden robotic Lynx like head coming into view. It lets out a slight roar as its shakes it body and seems ready for action when needed. The upper half of Sky Lynx, where the once four legs where attached shows two bird-like, red robotic legs, slightly hanging down. Ever seeming so eligate and perhaps, a bit fragile compared to what was once there. Once one robot now split into two. Stands the Lynx and The Sky, seeming ready for anything to come their way. Red Alert accelerates to even greater speeds as he crests the hill, his momentup sending him flying off in a spectacular jump. And of course, in classic Autobot action-scene fashion, he transforms at the apex of his leap, weapons already emerging. He lands with both feet braced, ready to fire. While Inferno charges in closer, Red halts here, at the edge of the engagement zone, the better to use his tactical ranged weaponry to cover his comrade. He fires a few quick particle beams at Dredclaw to distract him, then cuts off his fire and raises his rifle to a 'safe' position as Inferno gets within range for his own action. The Sky Unit swoops down trying to grasp Sunder, but misses, instead scraching up the ground as he lands down and thwacks his tail into the ground in frustration. The gold optical band flickering, "I will never be the pray, foolish brute.." The Lynx unit starts to pace the Sweep, its red optics locked onto Sunder, "..and you will never learn, little unicronian.." Inferno doesn't enjoy the acrobatic abilities of many of his fellow Autobots. The Big Red Machine is a 25 ton assemblage of painted steel, chrome and hoselines. And the scarlet titan that heads the Autobot Fire and Rescue Division is well familiar with his physical traits and endearing characteristics. Which is why the Allison transmission that sends the power from his turbodiesel downshifs as he crests the hill with no theatrics, no grace and style, nothing but sheer weight, bonecrushing momentum, and hellfire in its mind. Headlights FLASH on their target, locking down with pinpoint accuracy... The Federal siren once again begins its screaming wail... And RPMs spike dangerously as the speed gathered from the hill pushes the fire apparatus past its governed speed, beyond any safe semblance of what the Earth version of this piece of equipment should go... All centered at the spawn of Unicron as death rides NOT a pale horse, but straddles the captain's seat of a red 1985 Pierce Quint. Dredclaw snarls, "He wouldn't..." looking around at the running fleshlings. And then Red Alerts blasts pepper his position and he crouches to avoid being shot. By the time he looks back up 25 improbable tons of steel have barreled down upon him. Twisting, he lunges to dive out of the way, but with a sick and resounding *CLANG* the Sweep is rammed and carried through the building that the EDC Exos were minutes before trying to save from collapsing. Wings pressed around the nose of the enormous firetruck as he is blasted through wall after wall, Dredclaw digs his talons in and attempts to find enough perchase with his feet to stop Inferno and throw him sideways. Dredclaw's right bicept ruptures as he succeeds in his attempt, "GGGGRRAAAAAHHHHH!" the Unicronian bellows! Sunder doesn't relish the thought of trying to stave off both of Sky Lynx's halves by himself, but since Dredclaw is obviously currently occuppied with the Autobot Fire Engine, he steels himself and warms up his headcannon. "We'll see who the Prey is," he retorts, firing the headcannon's built-in laser. Sunder succeeds in grasping Sky Lynx, throwing it off-balance. Dredclaw bellows, "GRAHHH! My arm! That thing weighs as much as fraggin Tripticon!" Sunder says, "Well, at least you don't have to deal with both halves of Sky Lynx. But be of good cheer. Soon we will have our upgrades, and make them pay for this." The Lynx unit takes the shot and yelps in pain, however since Sunder took his optic off one half, the other, being the Sky Unit charges in and then goes to snap his jaws right into the Sweep. The Lynx unit nearly chuckles as it shakes the joint that was shot, "..Impress me.. maybe I'll let you live..." The Lynx unit growls lowly as it starts to make its way over as well. Dredclaw hisses, "Eight servos will have to do.. uungh... this arm is useless." Sunder says, "AAARGH! That fragging bird BIT me!" No sooner has Dredclaw managed to toss the huge red Autobot to the side than another, much smaller scarlet form streaks in. Fleet on foot or in his vehicle mode, Red had apparently followed Inferno right in. And it seems the Sweeps aren't the only ones who can employ pack-like tactics in combat. Red tries to tackle the Decepticon around the knees, preventing him from leaving just yet... It is a thing of beauty. As disgustingly evil as Unicron's children can be, it can't be said that they aren't efficient and deadly, regardless of scenario. And as can be expected, when the advantage seemingly is in the favor of the attacker, the Sweep known as Dredclaw turns momentum and bullish, hellbent aggression into an attack all of its own. As claws sink deeply into the cab of the ladder, a muffled "Awww, shit." can be heard as tires escape gravity, hoselines shake free from their beds, and glass shatters as the apparatus is literally slung to its side, tearing deep grooves in the pavement as it skids, shearing a light pole and a fire hydrant in the process. It may provide for a fantastic light show, water meeting electricity to send explosive sparks casting across the street in silvered meteors, but all the light show and spectacular sights are squelched by the sound of transformation and the slow rise of the Big Red Machine... "Boy, y'all got a set a' fuzzy dice th' size a' Tulsa t' be comin' sniffin' 'round here after whut y'all done." Seeing Red Alert's valiant attempt to take out the Sweep barely miss, speed and action take center stage as the all too familiar pickheaded axe once again finds the firefighter's grip and smoke begins to issue from his optics. "It's time y'all left." Exploding from hsi stance in yet another full charge at the sweep, axe cocked back behind his ear to ready the shot, Inferno bullrushes, growling as he closes the distance. "Take yer pick, Decepti-punk. Awn yer feet 'er in a body bag!" Dredclaw's enhanced senses being ramped up by the battlefrenzy, seem to notice Red Alert's tackle before he even launches it, and even though his right arm hangs useless by his side, the result of throwing around weight he was not intended to, Dredclaw leaps forward, trying to smash Red into the ground as he leap frogs over him. Landing on the other side he takes stock of Inferno's axe and measures the distance, timing his leap for safety. Once clear he transforms and ignites ion thrusters, trying to make good his escape. In a fluid motion, Dredclaw soars into the air, and folds into the menacing form of a Sweepcraft. A yelp escapes from Sunder as the Bird-half of the Shuttle-beast sinks its teeth into his shoulder. The Sweep's wings are flared back as far as they'll go, but even so the nose of Sky Lynx dents the inside of one of them as he gnaws on Sunder. "Let go, you prehistoric bird brain!" he howls, reaching out with his other arm to claw Sky Lynx's head. Sweepcraft says, "Sunder! I think it's time to be gooooing!" Sunder says, "I couldn't agree more!" The Bird Half doesn't let go, instead it starts to drag Sunder slightly, its teeth bitting down harder, as the optical band glows. The Lynx unit slowly strides towards the Sweep, "..sorry-- time has run out.." The Lynx then charges and bites into the Sweep as well, the Two halves start to pull on Sunder, there teeth biting into the armor. This was perhaps the most brutal and beast-like thing Sky Lynx has ever displayed as he tries to rip the Sweep to shreads! Sunder says, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I'm being torn apart!" Sunder screams as the Shuttle-beast starts pulling him apart. He doesn't know how he's going to get out of this, he doesn't even know how he's going to live through this...until his wingsib comes to the rescue. He grabs on to his fellow Soapdish and is pulled away, still whimpering in pain. Sweepcraft pours on the speed, getting as far away as possible before he slows to let Sunder dismount and transform, not wanting to give Sky Lynx the opportunity to merge and follow them in persuit. "You weren't kidding when you said the Shuttlebeast probably had it in for you..." Sunder is pulled free and the Sky Unit chases after, "Let this be a reminder, brute!!" The Sky Unit bellows out as then flames shoot upward toward the two sweeps, however in his split form he isn't fast enough to keep up, so he can't really chase, but at least it was a good reminder. The Sky Unit then reconnects with the Lynx unit as he growls lowly, then radios over to Red Alert and Inferno, <> Then the giant autobot leaped into the air and took off. *crrrrRUNCH!* If the pickheaded axe could whiff any harder, you'd be hard-pressed to find a way to do it. The Unicronian born is just that slick as his own acrobatics not only put Red Alert in the hurt locker, but manage to avoid the second round of momentum driven fury as well as providing an escape route. Again, nobody said these guys suck at what they do. And the long gouges and scrapes in Inferno's armor are a full testament to that very thing. And it's actually a timely exit on the Autobot Firefighter's part, for as he pulls at the axe to make a second cut at the quickly transforming Decepticon, it sticks, buried to the handle in the concrete of the sidewalk. Growling yet again and giving a mighty tug, the Big Red Machine manages to free it, complete with a five foot section of the concrete it was embedded in. But the opportunity between the pause in action and what looks to be the Sweep's departure affords the fireman some time, time to check on his fellow Autobot even if his very soul is screaming at him to bury the axe AND concrete in the Unicronian's skullplate. "Red? You alright, buddy?" Red Alert peels himself up off of the street and spits out asphalt. "Yes...nothing some touch-up paint won't fix." He looks around the area, quickly scanning the damages. "It looks as though no civilian loss of life. The Sweeps made off with some sensitive Exo-suit components, but I suppose it could have been much, much worse." He turns and shoots a dirty look in the direction that Sunder and Dredclaw left, then looks back towards Inferno. "Excellent job...but of course, our -real- work is just beginning, old friend." He turns towards the fire-ruined buildings and other damages. Inferno can't help but nod, knowing full well of the recovery efforts in progress and the long, hard fight ahead of the people of San Francisco. "Yup, time t' punch th' clock again." Placing a hand on Red Alert's shoulder and giving it a squeeze, the Autobot firefighter looks to the horizon and the sickening black scar of smoke issuing from the still raging fire from before. Yet the look upon his face is one of hope, determination, and actual excitement at the prospect of doing the very thing he was built to do, the very thing he was born to do, And he smiles, a bright spot in the darkness of the destruction. "Let's go do some good."